Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks is an upcoming crossover to made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: A group of strange teenage girls known as the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High, and cause everyone to fight among themselves Trivia: *Xion learns how to play the trumpet in this adventure. Songs *Shake your Tail *Battle *Welcome to the show *Under our spell Scenes *Sunset Shimmer: But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. *Scamper: *groans* We just had to give up the Elements of Harmony.... *Xion: You know we had to. *Brain: Maybe we could..... go back and borrow them for a moment? *Xion: If we did that, the Tree of Harmony would die. *Scamper: Xion. It's been doing fine for thousands of years without the Elements. I'm sure it'll live just one afternoon without them. *Xion: *crosses her arms* *Nails: With all due respect, Xion. Why not just borrow them for short while? *Xion: Because it was the only way we could save Equestria. Slumber Party! *Pinkie Pie: Status update. *types on her computer* Okie Dokie, Loki! *Xion: *smiles* *(Rarity takes a picture of herself, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer with her cellphone) *DJ: *watches Rainbow Dash and Applejack play a video game* *(Nails, Xion, Tammy are playing a board game of Clue) *Xion: *smiles* Your move, Tammy. *Tammy: *rolls the dice and moves her piece 8 spaces* *Nails: Nice job. *(Twilight is working on the counter spell in a journal) *Batty: *sleeping above Twilight* *(AppleJack is about to beat Rainbow Dash on her video game, but Rainbow Dash quickly turns the game off) *DJ: ...? *AppleJack: Hey! I was just about to beat you! *Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell coming? Xion's Trumpet *(Xion is looking through some instruments) *Tammy: What're you doing, big sister? *Xion: Looking for an instrument. *DJ: ...! *smiles* Wow! Are you gonna play one?! * Xion: *smiles* Yeah. Since my daddy knows how to play the harmonica, i thought of trying to learn how to play an instrument too. * Beetles: That's great that you're getting interested in music now. * Xion: Now let's see... * (She finds a small silver colored trumpet) * Xion: *smiles* Perfect! * Tammy: A trumpet? *Xion: Why not? It's cool. *Batty: Can you learn how to play it in time for the battle of the bands? *Xion: *nods* Trapped! *Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High! It is I who deserved to be in the finals, and I will NOT be denied! *snaps her fingers* *(One of her back-up singers pulls a lever and the Rainbooms, Sunset Shimmer, Xion and her Ohana fall down a trap door) *DJ: Hey! *Spike: *sees this and runs for it* *Xion: Don't do this, Trixie! *Trixie: See you never! *closes the trap door* *Tammy: *snarls* Darn that Trixie! *Bartok: Wow. And i thought the Trixie back in Equestria was a jerk. *DJ: Hang on! I'll get us out! *flies up and tries to bust open the trap door* *Tammy: Go, DJ! *(He kept hitting it, but to no avail) *DJ: *panting* My head... *Beetles: Better give it a break, DJ. I think Trixie's locked it. *DJ: *groans* *Human Fluttershy: Are you okay? *DJ: Yeah. I'll be all right. *Scamper: Well this is just great. How're we gonna get out and stop the Dazzlings now? *Xion: There's gotta be another way out. *Nails: *tries to open a door* This one's locked too! *Mushu: Man, the one time Jeffrey and Jaden didn't come with us. *Patch: I wish they were here right now. *Xion: I know. But it's up to us now. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures Category:Spin-Off crossover films Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures